Rock Hard
by Clocktower
Summary: Lara gets locked in a room with one way out. Sexual content, rated MA.


**Rock Hard.**

Lara Croft dropped the spent flair as she made her way through the narrow stone tunnel and kept walking while she reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out another one. Before she could strike it, she felt the floor beneath her foot depress and heard the sound of stone grinding on stone behind her.

The jumped into a forward roll, just in case the ceiling had come down to crush her. Striking her new flair, she saw that she had merely stepped on something that triggered the passageway to be blocked off.

Looking around in the room she was currently trapped in, she began to feel a little worried. With the path behind her blocked, she was in a room with no windows and no doors. All she could see was what might be air vents above her, much too small to slip through.

The room had one other defining feature, aside from being a trap designed to starve intruders to death. Sitting on a large throne near the back was the statue of a nude man. Inspecting it further, she saw that unlike most of the other simple humanoid statues she had seen in the South American temple, this one was nearly Greek in its sophistication.

Right down to the massive erection it was sporting.

"Delightful," Lara said. "I guess that's one way to tell a victim she's fucked."

Going went back to the spot she had stepped on, she saw that it had reset itself. If there was a way to release the stone blocking the hallway back out, it was likely somewhere else.

She supposed this was what she got for traveling alone. For the first time in a long time, real fear tickled her stomach. She dropped the flare on the ground, it being enough to illuminate the small area without her having to hold it up, and went over to the statue.

She undid her utility belt and set in on the statue's lap to sort through it easier. Perhaps she could figure a way out using the vents above her. As her belt was jostled around, she heard the stone behind her shift ever so slightly.

Putting the utility belt on the floor, she examined the stone penis. It was nicely fashioned, about nine inches long and thick enough to fit easily in her palm. She tugged it gently in various directions and heard the stone grumble, but the penis was very much a part of the statue and not a mechanical handle at all.

"What the hell is this all about?" she said, looking back at the door. On a lark, she ran her hand up and down the shaft of the stone penis, pretending to pleasure it.

The stone shifted and ground louder, but didn't move from what Lara could see. Looking into the stone man's simple face, she smiled coyly. "Looks like it's your lucky day," she said, dropping to her knees.

It was just her and the statue; she didn't care what she did to open the door behind her, no one was ever going to know. Running her hand from the top down to the base, she gave the tip a teasing lick. The door behind her made a noise and she began running her tongue over the stone cock's head in circles.

The door made more noise, but she could tell it wasn't opening. It looked as though she was going to have to go the whole way with the statue and not leave it with a pair of blue balls if she wanted the door open.

While the cock was as smooth as marble, and perhaps _was_ marble, she opted to do the job right all the same and let her saliva run down the length of it in gobs and washes. Using her right hand to run her spit all over the shaft, she used her other hand to cup the intricately detailed testicles.

In the back of her mind was the thought that the statue might come to life at some point. It was certainly far more detailed than anything the local ancient culture was known to make, but she had little choice. With the cock lubed up and a rhythm started, she took the top half into her mouth and kept stroking with her hand what she couldn't suck.

The door was making a steady rumbling sound now, which she took to mean she was doing good work. Gripping the stone much harder than she would a flesh and blood penis and applying much more suction, she began to lose herself a little.

Feeling herself become wet between her legs, she decided she liked the stone man. He was always hard, she could be rough with him, and their relationship was quite simple. She sucked him off, and the door behind her opened. She considered what it would take to have one built and put in her bedroom, meanwhile keeping the fact that it was there a secret.

She'd worry about it later, right now the hand that had been fondling the stone balls had found its way down her shorts and to her clitoris. Supremely glad that no one was watching, as even having the light from the flare was a little humiliating, she tried to concentrate on sucking the stone dick. It was rumbling like there was no tomorrow and for once she was wishing she had a minute man on her hands.

Her mouth a little worn out, she backed her head off to breathe and kept vigorously stroking the statues shaft. Feeling rather horny herself, she said to hell with it and decided she was going to have a little fun in opening the door. She stopped jerking the statue off and slid her shoulder straps down, exposing her large breasts. Giving the stone member another coating of spit, she grabbed her breasts and squeezed the penis in between them.

The door rumbled louder, making Lara smile. "You like that, don't you?" she said, looking up at its blank, expressionless features. "Did the ladies know this trick in your heyday?"

Perhaps they did, but Lara was sure their tits hadn't been as nice. The door behind her seemed to agree, as the sound of it lifting up an inch filled her ears. She didn't intend to stop until the door was open completely, not wanting to chance it closing and either breaking or her having to start all over.

Her back was growing sore from pumping the stone man with her breasts and she decided it was high time she saw to her own needs properly. Standing up and turning around, she saw that the door had risen about ten centimeters.

Lara unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them, along with her panties, down to her ankles, making sure to bend over and show off her posterior to the statue in the off chance it could somehow see. "Does that look good?" she said softly. "You haven't had that in a long time, have you?"

The door had stopped moving, but was still making noise. Carefully, she touched her wet pussy to the tip of the statue's penis and teased it. "Will you open that door for me if I give you this?" she said.

Her answer was the door rising another centimeter or so. Steeling herself, she lowered herself onto the stone cock, feeling its girth spread her wet lips open and its length slide smoothly along the inside of her.

Putting her palms on the statue's thick thighs for support, she sat backward and worked herself slowly up and down the penis. Welcome waves of pleasure surged up through her with every motion, as though she were being inflated with something close to electricity or heat. Lara let out a satisfied moan as the door joined her, grinding and sliding up in an odd form of pleasure.

"Yes," she said, letting her head roll back. "Open that door…open it for me…that's it…" The door seemed to respond to her dirty talk, making her kick off her shorts and perform a maneuver than only many, many years of gymnastics training would allow any human to do.

Sending her leg around and over the statue's head, she was now on her knees facing it, its long stone cock still inside her. The twisting motion brought her closer to an orgasm, and made the door shift hard.

Grabbing its well-defined shoulders, she used her thighs and arms to work herself up and down the stone shaft even harder. On downward motions, she felt her clitoris rub the stone, now slick with her spit and other fluids. "Oh God, you're good," she said, forgetting it was, in all likelihood, little more than an enchanted mechanism and not really aware in the same way she was.

Even so, she had figured that the door responded to sexual acts not entirely centered around contact with the stone dick. She planted a kiss on its stone lips, giving it tongue even though there was no mouth to stick it in. She could hear the door slide open even more, but didn't turn to look. Even if it opened all the way right then and there, she wasn't leaving until she was finished.

She broke the faux kiss and pressed her tits into the stone face while her thigh muscles burned as they worked her up and down over the penis. Wishing it could suck her tits, she settled for pinching her own nipples. "Oh, god," she said, dropping her hands down and sitting back, her thighs too tired to do all of the work.

She settled into a rhythm of quick, short bounces that had her clit coming into contact with the smooth, wet stone more often. Using her arm for balance, her right hand went down to provide stimulation along with the cock.

Suddenly, it felt as though something in her had spilled, resulting in a massive surge of mind-numbing pleasure to shoot up her body. Like lava from an erupting volcano, she let out a deep, throaty moan, followed by short satisfied grunts as she kept working herself over the stone dick, getting the most out of her orgasm.

As the pleasure faded and she came floating back to reality, she could hear the door behind her slam back into the ceiling causing the entire chamber to vibrate.

Lara leaned forward and relaxed, the hard, unmoving cock still firmly inside her. After a minute of hard breathing, she pulled herself off the stone penis with a wet, sliding sound. Wincing, she staggered off the throne and sat down on the cold floor, all the strength having left her legs.

Resting her head on the statues knee, she breathed easy. Now that she wasn't in danger of being entombed and was less horny, she felt more than a little silly for having enjoyed the statue as much as she had. "No one saw it," she said to herself. "There isn't another human for a hundred miles…"

She looked up at the unmoving, inhuman statue and rested her head against its cool inner thigh. For a man who merely sat still with his cock out, he had been a good lay. She also liked him for not talking, and showing his appreciation for her by letting her out of a deathtrap. It beat cliché sweet-nothings and spent condoms, that was for sure.

After a few minutes, she stood, got dressed, and picked up her equipment. The flare she had lit was spent, so she lit another one. "Here," she said, putting the old flare at the statue's feet. "Something to remember me by."

Walking back down the hall, she was careful not to walk with no light and step on anything she shouldn't.

**The end. **


End file.
